kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby's 3D World
Kirby's 3D World is a fan game for the Wii and 3DS. It's a lot like Super Mario Galaxy because Kirby goes on missions to get stars and other objects to save the world. It seems to be a mix of the first two phases of Kirby GCN and Super Mario Galaxy. Quite a few fanon characters are in the game. In this 3D platformer, three other players can play as Meta Knight, King Dedede, Waddle Dee, or they can play as Puffballs available in 16 colors. They can play as 3 other helpers that the character chooses. There are also unlockable characters that require medals. Story The story starts with a view of Pop Star from space. Then, a huge amount of rainbow stars fall to Pop Star, followed by a narration: "The Star Festival is at the end of the week! This is a festival that occurs every 5 years! Harmless rainbow stars will fall, producing wonderful new species of plants. Everybody gets to make a wish! But rotten and sinister ones will backfire, unless an evil spell called the 'Dark Day spell' corrupts Pop Star. But that will never happen, because only one species can use the spell, and that species is extinct. On Monday, everybody went down to Star Castle to make spectacular decorations! But little did they know everything was about to change!" The camera zooms in on Pop Star and views the Star Castle and how everybody is making decorations and having fun. Kirby goes inside (this is his first time at Star Castle) and meets Starlana, the magical puffball who watches the cosmos. "This is looking to be the best Star Festival ever!" says Starlana in her smooth, silky voice. Starlana tells Kirby to follow her into a room to their left. Kirby follows and inside is a giant star in a protected capsule. "This is what gives Pop Star it's power; without it, Pop Star would plunge into darkness! Promise to keep it a secret?" she asks; Kirby nods, acknowledging that he can keep it a secret. He goes outside to work on his and Jane's project for the Star Festival on Saturday: the crystal star statue. It looks a little like a star, but not quite. Kirby and Jane go down to watch the stars, which will get brighter every night until the end of the Star Festival on Saturday. But then, something bad then occurs. All of the stars get sucked up into a dark cloud. One cloud forms a sword, another forms the Dark Matter Swordsman. The swordsman grabs the sword and millions of Dark Matter minions form and head over to Star Castle at lightning speed. Out of the dark clouds, Zero comes and commands them to take the power source of Pop Star and use The Dark Day spell on Saturday to rule all dimensions. The Dark Matter swarm takes the giant star. The swordsman grabs it and and flees. Kirby chases him, but right when he almost grabs the main star back, the Swordsman creates a gate behind him with a giant 4 on it and Kirby crashes right into it. Everybody catches up to Kirby and Starlana says that Kirby needs to collect 4 mini-stars to open the gate. She explains that mini-stars can be found all over the place and that the Dark Matter has made many star gates; it's up to Kirby to find them before the Star Festival starts. Before Kirby leaves, Jane tells Kirby that she'll work on the project while he's away. Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee join in and they head for the first world: Green Dreams. The adventure begins! After opening Green Dream's star gates, Kirby can't seem to open the last one leading to the next world. Starlana says he's going to need a boss star, a special star that opens special gates. Then Kirby looks behind him, and sees the next boss star! But Whispy Woods takes it. After defeating Whispy, Kirby goes down to Water Wonders, and by the time he gets there, it's Tuesday. After Kirby defeats King Squishy, he opens the next door to world 3: Desert Hills. By the time he gets there, it's Wendsday. Then he defeats Firebrid and opens the door to Future Fun. By the time he gets there, it's Thursday... Will Kirby make it in time? After getting to Dark Matter's town, it's early Saturday and he has to defeat Dark Matter and Zero before it's too late! When he gets there, he fights them with the Rainbow Sword. After a long fight, Kirby is victorious. Kirby goes back to Star Castle, where they all celebrate! Then, the rainbow stars arrive and create new species and plants. After the game is done, Starlana says there are some secret stars that unlock The True Arena. Go and Find them Kirby! Then the credits roll. Gameplay Kirby can walk in any direction and can do 4 air puffs.The objective is to collect stars to get past star gates blocking the way to the final boss. Kirby has the classic health thing with 6 mini bars so he can only get hit that many times.Along the way he can find medal mission where the prize is a medal. Medals unlock new characters.Kirby has a few new powers in the game.Those are the twinkle roll,Star aim,Ground pound and the Dilli Gun. The twinkle roll turns him into a ball when shakeing the wii remote or pressing B on 3DS if the twinkle roll is set this can get him through small areas. The star aim is if kirby holds the 1 or B botton (B if on 3DS)a lock-on appers making him able to aim his shots at any angle or direction.If you press B in the air (R in 3DS) Kirby will charge downwards making him able to jump on enemies and stomp down pillars.Some missios require taking dilli to jane.While holding dilli your inhale is replaced by dilli shooting lasers at enemies.For Mini-Boss battles they appear every once and a while in the middle of missions in a small arena thing thats circle shaped and the screen is see thorugh.Mini-bosses now have new attacks.There is also a hub with secret stars in it called the star castle where kirby can play mini games and stuff.In multi-player the other 3 players can play as puffballs,The 3 other characters form KRtDL or the 3 other helpers kirby can make. They all have diffrent powers (Except the puff balls are the same as kirby).There are also secret keys on some mission that unlocks a whole new corse. Every once and a while kirby will encounter star gates witch require a cirten number of stars to pass.In wi-fi Mode up to 8 players can join to start up in a big maze and try to find as many stars as they can.Whoever has the most wins.Now there is now a ghost named Gider who appers when kirby looses 6 lives. He will do the leval for kirby but the star will be bronze and not count.There are 6 worlds with lots of corses (Corses are a places in a world that have missions for stars and other things.There are usaly 5-8 Corses in a world)Kirby also has a room to decorate with furniture he finds along missoins.At the end of the game after the credits roll new stars will apper at corses.If kirby gets all the stars in the gams there will be one more that will apper in a new corse.this corse is extreamly hard.After all that kirby unlocks boss endureance where he can fight all bosses and mini-bosses with having 6 maxim tomatoes. After he clears that and gets all medals and enemy cards he will unlock the true arena witch is the same but his Hp is reduced to 4 and bosses have more health and now he has only 3 tomatos.After that the game is 99% done it has one more trick.If kirby goes to erase file between yes or no he will see a star. Select the star and the game will be officaliy 100% complete. Characters Playable NPC's These are characters that help kirby but cannot be played as. Wheelie Bikes In some missions you have to find and use a wheelie bike to clear the mission. All wheelie bikes can go really fast and do a strong charge attack. And can jump. Enemies *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Beanbon *Boley *Snaky *Butterfly Guy *Skully *Zombon *Mummbon *Big Mummbon *Big Beanbon *Giant Beanbon *Big Zombon *Giant Mummbon *Warrgle *Stacus *Slanksprout *Blocky *Heavy Blocky *Eelongo *Fwsooh *Cloud *Skullig *Skullion Mid-Bosses *Bugzzy *Moley *Kracko *Tortletummy *Giant Warwiggle *King Eelongo *Steelsnapper *Bullhammer *Star Block Waddle Dee *Great Gear *Giant Stacus *Giga Slanksprout *Giga Beanbon *Big Guy *giant Fwoosh *Cloud Thunder *Giant Cloud *Skullseer *Shadowbite *Buzzy Bat *Space Oohroo Spaceship Bosses *Whispy Woods *Giant Whale *Mummiclanksprout *Star Block Monster *Krackothunder *Miracle Matter Worlds *Green Dreams *Water World *Desert Hills *Future Fun *Cloudy Dreams *Dark Matter city *Bounus World Category:Fanon game Category:Video Game Category:10 Brave Kirbys Category:Kirby's 3D World